


Letters

by onlyme_liz



Series: Highschool [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute?, M/M, Wrote this last year, letters to Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyme_liz/pseuds/onlyme_liz
Summary: Hide writes letters to Kaneki while he was gone. Hide put them all over his town. Here are some examples of them. It's kind of better than it sounds, I think.





	

Hide was worried. His best friend was missing for a while. Where did Kaneki go? The worries weighed on his mind almost constantly. Hide had to find a coping mechanism. It worked pretty well.

Dear Kaneki,

I'm utilizing all of the letter writing skills I learned in second grade. How's the life of an escape going? You've been missing for awhile and I hope you realized it.

Love you

Hide~

Dear Kaneki,

You alive? Honestly, I'm starting to worry about you. Your gal pal from the coffee shop talked to me. She's worried, like me. We miss you, buddy.

Love from you friend

Hide~

Dear Kaneki,

I got a job at the CCG. Interesting right? I have a chance to see all of its archives, ghouls their hunting, weapons they used, yadda yadda yadda. Did you know you look like the ghoul called Centipede? Or was it Eyepatch, I can never remember. It's disturbing in a funny way.

Love :3

Hide~

Dear Kaneki,

Should I dye my hair again? I think I might wait till you get back, we can have matching colors ;) Your Aunt marched up to me at work and shouted, 'where the hell did you put my nephew?! I haven't seen him in days!' I informed her that you disappeared a while ago.

Miss you buddy

Hide~

Dear Kaneki,

Didn't you want to finish College? You wanted to be a professional nerd, right? I would have been one with you if you let me.

:(

Hide~

Dear Kaneki,

I found on of your books. How did it end up in my closet?

Missing you

Hide~

Dear Kaneki,

I miss you. Your gal pal isn't as fun as she thinks she is. Being around her made me realize something, come back so I can tell you about it

Your lonely rabbit

Hide~

Dear Kaneki,

Do you remember that time we had detention in high school? Why did you join me? You probably could've gotten out of it but you didn't.

Miss you

Hide~

Dear Kaneki,

I found some more of yo books in my closet. Are you secretly living in there without my knowledge?

Hope to see you soon

Hide~

Dear Kaneki,

You were right, I did have to get a pair of glasses. Blind as a bat. Wanna make a bet on how long it takes me to break it. Are you still wearing that eyepatch?

Hide~

Hide wrote letter after letter. He walked the streets of his and Kaneki's hometown. Hide tacked the letters everywhere, on lamp posts, street grates, trees, mailboxes, You name it. Kaneki's gal pal, Touka, picked them all up and put them in a drawer at the coffee shop. Her favorite letter was this one.

Dear Kaneki,

You're cute. I like guys. It's disturbing. I've had a crush on you since high school. I love you. Sorry. Please come back to me.

Hide~


End file.
